Service platforms such as the Intel Connect Center (ICC) platform may be utilized to enable communication among users in a local area via their respective communication devices. For example, the ICC platform may enable discovery of communication devices within certain proximity. Dashboard applications on those communication devices may then present users of the communication devices as avatars (e.g., graphical representations of the users and/or characters of the users) to effectively alert the users of other users in the local area with whom they may interact. However, since users may typically customize their avatars, some of the presented avatars may include content that are offensive or otherwise inappropriate to one or more of the users, which may negatively impact the user experience of the offended users.